A dual inline memory module (DIMM) comprises a series of random access memory integrated circuits. These modules are generally mounted on a printed circuit board designed for use in personal computers. Two common types of DIMMs are (1) registered DIMMs (RDIMMs) and (2) un-buffered DIMMs (UDIMMS). A RDIMM is a DIMM that provides register and phase locked loop (PLL) operations on the DIMM itself, while an UDIMM does not provide said operations.
Due to the built-in register in RDIMM, RDIMM-based platforms allow more DIMMs to be installed on the platform. The PLL operation provides for the synchronization and stability of data signals in the processing environment by generating a clock signal that is locked to the phase of a reference signal. As such, it is desirable to use RDIMMs over UDIMMs in enterprise computing environments where more DIMMs on the platforms are required for higher memory capacity. Some computer manufacturers, however, prefer to use UDIMMs due to the lower cost associated with making and using that type of memory.
Certain processing platforms (e.g., Whitmore Lake [Intel 3100] and San Clemente [Intel 5100]), however, include memory controllers that only support RDIMMs. A memory controller is a chip typically included on a computer's motherboard or processor which manages the flow of data between the processor and memory.
Redesigning the memory controller in each platform to support a UDIMM is an expensive proposition and is therefore not a viable option for a low-cost manufacturer that wishes to use UDIMMs in RDIMM-based platforms. For the above reasons, methods and systems are needed that can overcome the mentioned shortcomings.
Features, elements and aspects of the invention that are referenced by the same numerals in different figures represent the same, equivalent or similar features, elements or aspects, in accordance with one or more embodiments.